The Dental Convention
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: Based loosely on real life experiences for me and I believe people should know what happens at the dental convention via Harry Potter. P.S: The hat and Valtrex bag are real.


A/N: This is just a one chapter deal and is loosely based on true life experiences at dental conventions (My dad is a dentist) and you will not believe alot of what goes on there but I swear it is almost all true! and I do not own the Harry Potter chracters I wish I did.

Hermione had just gotten home from the dental convention with her parents and was exhausted taking the plastic Oral-B bag she had been carrying she went up to her room and turned it upside down on her bed. Althought all she really did was just walk around and listen to people talk it wore her out. She scoured through the contents of the bag that included tooth brushes floss and other dental hygine equipment. She pushed away all the smaller plastic bags she had shoved into the Oral-B bag and she moved the yellow "Dental office of the Future!" hat. Looking around at all the stuff she had collected during her time at the convention she scratched at her neck where her name tag had been hanging and removed placing it among her items. She looked down again her eyes bliking tiredly then she found what she was looking for.

This was the best part of dental conventions she had always though. She picked up a mini Hershey chocolate bar and peeled the wrapper off. To her it was Halloween all over again running around to different places getting free candy (Wasn't as good as Honeydukes of course). But still it was candy, she placed the chocolate in her moth letting it melt as she rummaged around through the pile of candy grabbing a laffy taffy and examining the awful jokes before ripping the wrapper and once she finished she ate the laffey taffey but she realized she should stop and save some for later so she organized the contents from her bags. There was a small bag labled Bosworth Co. and inside were samples of Crest Toothpaste, Glide Minty Fresh Floss and a pamphlet explaining what they did at the Bosworth company. There was her Colgate bag that had Colgate mint tooth paste and a Colgate sensitive toothbrush ment to be gentle on the gums tough on the plaque. She also found a loose sample of Crest Pro-Health mouth wash and a small tube of sensodyne toothpaste. She put those down and placed the "Dental Office of the Future" hat on her head adjusting the band fit right she looked at her self in the mirror over her vanity and giggeled she looked ridiculos! The bright yellow stood out against the pail lavender walls of her room and you would have to be blind not to notice it. She took it off and decided it would be something Mr. Weasley or Luna might enjoy.

"Hermione?" Her mother called and knocked on her door. "Come in." She said her mother opened the door carrying a Gryffindor yellow bag with blue writing on it Hermione glanced at it confused. "You left this in the car" Her mother explained dropping the bag on her bed smiling and leaving closing the door behind her. She did realize she had forgotten anything so she looked at the writing on the bag "Valtrex? isn't that a drug to prevent Herpes why is that at o dental convention?" She looked at it with a confused look for a moment before opening it and vewing the contents inside was more candy and free samples and a voucher to purchase a Water- Pik 20% off. It was pretty much all the same andshe didn't really care about it that much. She just took the various items and laid them in the seperate piles before placing them in seperate now empty bags and laying on her bed with a book in hand. "It's the same thing every time I go and yet I still can't figure it out why give candy and a dental convention? To get more clients?" She said before opening her book to the page she had left off at before she had left this morning with her parents for the convention and getting absorbed into the writting.

A/N: I know it is short but I think even though both of Hermione's parents are dentists and only my dad is that maybe we share a connection and yes they really give candy at this conventions and I'm going in a few weeks yay! (not they really are not exciting at all)(maybe)


End file.
